


160 Prompt List - SPN Style

by BlacksteelAlchemist



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacksteelAlchemist/pseuds/BlacksteelAlchemist
Summary: These are 160 prompts found on tumblr to go along with my Fanfic.





	1. The Plots

1\. Why are we at a strip club?  
2\. I’m sorry, you said what to your teacher?  
3\. Am I dead?  
4\. Its always been you. You and always you.  
5\. Stay with me.  
6\. How about we put the gun down, and we talk about this?  
7\. I came here to kick ass and chew gum, and I’m all out of gum..  
8\. Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.  
9\. Am I supposed to be impressed?  
10\. Don’t tempt me.  
11\. Is that mine?  
12\. I can’t do this anymore.  
13\. Go to hell. - Already been there, but thanks for the invite.  
14\. Look at me.  
15\. Where did you get that?  
16\. Here, take my hand. Everything is going to be fine. Just hold onto me and keep moving.  
17\. You don’t need to protect me.  
18\. I had a nightmare about you, and I just needed to make sure you were okay.  
19\. I told you not to fall in love with me.  
20\. You know it’s okay to cry, right?  
21\. I just want to be left alone right now.  
22\. Those things you said last night, did you mean it?  
23\. Promise me you come back, just..I need you to promise me.  
24\. I could tell it was your favorite book by all the notes in the margin.  
25\. Where do you think you’re going?  
26\. Despite what you may think, I can look after myself.  
27\. Just please, be my best friend right now and not the person that I confessed my love to.  
28\. Well, if you insist.  
29\. I can’t believe you don’t like Disney films.  
30\. You’re lucky you’re so cute.  
31\. Sometimes I really dislike you.  
32\. Hold my hand, we need to make this look convincing.  
33\. I’m like 20% sure this plan will work  
There’s like an 80% chance that it could end in violence and Gore, but this plan is solid, I swear.  
34\. If I die, I’m coming back to haunt you.  
35\. If you don’t want to talk about it then just say so; but do not say you are fine, when you so obviously are not.  
36\. I made cupcakes because I know you like them.  
37\. I've had sex, gone on a 2.8 mile run, and it's not even 7:30. This is going to be a productive Monday.  
38\. Wait, this is your handwriting? This chicken scratch?  
39\. I didn’t know you could play.  
40\. Things don’t always turn out the way you want them to.  
41\. You two sure you aren’t married?  
42\. You can’t sit on the sidelines all your life.  
43\. You deserve so much better. So much more.  
44\. You haven’t each touched your food, what’s going on baby girl?  
45\. Stay the night. Please.  
46\. Please pretend to be my boyfriend/girlfriend. I’ll owe you big time.  
47\. Its midnight. What do you want?  
48\. You’re strangely comfortable.  
49\. Don’t fuck with mama bear.  
50\. I just need you here.  
51\. How long have you been standing there?  
52\. Is that what you call an apology?  
53.I’ve loved you since I laid my eyes on you. The very moment, I first saw you, and I…oh, fuck it!  
54\. Just hold me.  
55\. Can I hold your hand?  
56\. I just don’t know how to look forward anymore.  
57\. She’s still alive, she has to be.  
58\. Get that pretty little butt over here.  
59\. Is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?  
60\. You’re cute when you’re angry.  
61\. I didn’t realise I needed your permission.  
62\. I’m not jealous.  
63\. Forever is a long time.  
64\. This is seriously sketchy.  
65\. I lost the baby.  
66\. Rude!  
67\. Let’s blow this joint.  
68\. Oh, bite me.  
69\. I haven’t slept in four days.  
70\. Stop being such a baby.  
71\. Hey, calm down, its okay. They cant hurt you anymore.  
72\. I’m too sober for this shit.  
73\. You can’t banish me! It’s my bed too!  
74\. Good thing I didn’t ask your opinion.  
75\. Its six in the morning, you’re not drinking vodka.  
76\. You work for me. You’re my slave.  
77\. The kids! They ambushed me!  
78\. You may have to buy my silence.  
79\. There’s a herd of them.  
80\. You smell like wet dog.  
81\. Just smile, for me. Please? I really need to see your smile right now.  
82\. Just show me what’s behind your back.  
83\. Take one more step in that direction, and I’ll murder you.  
84\. I’m proud of you. I’m proud of us.  
85\. Everyone deserves a second chance.  
86\. Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry.  
87\. You can’t keep pretending that it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!  
88\. I think I’m falling in love with you and it scares the shit out of me.  
89\. Its cold, take my coat.  
90\. I’m such a fool for not seeing this earlier.  
91\. I’m not blind, I’ve seen the way you look at her.  
92\. Never let them die, they’re the soap opera of my life.  
93\. Could you just, IDK, stop murdering people for shits and giggles? - Did you just say IDK in a verbal conversation?  
94\. Sleep in your car if you don’t want the sofa.  
95\. We bet on it. You lost. Now you have to do it.  
96\. Let’s get wasted, and go piss on his grave.  
97\. This is all your fault. - I hope so.  
98\. Did you just agree with me? No, you said it now, no take backs.  
99\. Stop doing that thing with your face, its making want to vomit.  
100\. You’re a psychopath. - I prefer creative.  
101\. You look… - Beautiful, gorgeous, like a Goddess walking upon the earth. Yes, I know. Now let’s move on.  
102\. I know, all you want is to go home but you know what? I want to go to Mars. Know what though? It’s never going to happen. Accept it.  
103\. Nope, can’t go to hell. Satan has a restraining order against me.  
104\. Get over it. Pussy.  
105\. It’s three in morning. - yes.  
Why are you here? - I live here.  
No, on the floor. With me.  
106\. I don’t hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water I’d drink it and piss on the ground.  
107\. You’re judging me. - Yea, its a hobby of mine.  
108\. FBI! OPEN THE DOOR! -But its so much more fun when you break it down.  
109\. I’d rather be pecked to death by a flock of woodpeckers.  
110\. How drunk are you on a scale of one to ten? - Yes.  
111\. Are you stalking me? - Not in a creepy way.  
112\. Focus on me.  
113\. Please don’t waste your tears on him.  
114\. Ice cream is a good start.  
115\. Did you just slap me?  
116\. All is fair in love and war, darling.  
117\. My vote is on the lemon cakes.  
118\. Get your dirty ass boots off my nice, clean sheets.  
119\. I like night time. It’s quiet. I can think.  
120\. Look, there goes my last fuck to give.  
121\. Why are you walking around naked?  
122\. Stare at the stars all you want, but you won’t find the answer to your problems up there. The real world is down here.  
123\. I underestimated you. - Classic mistake.  
124\. How did you manage to get frosting on the lampshade?  
125\. What’s the worst that could happen? - Famous last words.  
126\. You want it? Beg.  
127\. Yes, I heard you. I just don’t care.  
128\. Eat a bag of dicks. Dick.  
129\. You’re special to me.  
130\. If we get caught I’m blaming you.  
131\. Do not try me right now.  
132\. You give the best hugs.  
133\. I swear you love your hair more then me sometimes.  
134\. Tell me a secret.  
135\. Shut up or I’ll choke you. - I could be into that.  
136\. Let’s start with the real questions, tits or ass?  
137\. You make me nervous.  
138\. Don’t give me that look.  
139\. Maybe I did? So what! I don’t have to run everything by you!  
140\. Tell anyone and I’ll kill you, chop up your body and sell the parts.  
141\. That’s not your name.  
142\. Oh, well done. What do you want? A gold star?  
143\. You like sunflowers right?  
144\. You game?  
145\. Just get in the fucking blanket fort.  
146\. Sorry isn’t gunna help you when I’m kicking your ass.  
147\. Were you born a dick? Or do you go put of your way to be one?  
148\. Break her heart and I’ll break your face.  
149\. Well that was unsettling.  
150\. Only I can touch you.  
151\. Don’t tell me to shut up. You shut up.  
152\. Your mother/father would be so proud.  
153\. You stole his wallet? - I prefer borrowing without permission.  
154\. You going to kiss me or what?  
155\. Die quietly will you?  
156\. You’re my one.  
157\. You want it? Come and get it.  
158\. Why are you wearing Mickey mouse ears?  
159\. Lock the door next time.  
160\. Have kids, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.


	2. 1. Why are we at a strip club?

"Dean, can you please just tell me where we're going?" Sam didn't like this one bit.  
"Not yet, Sammy."  
"Dean... I"m an adult. I'm not a kid you can kidnap and surprise with a trip to Disneyland to make me forgive and forget."  
"You're right, this is better. This is adult Disneyland."  
Sam rolled his eyes under the blindfold concealing his vision. "This is stupid." Sam felt the car slow to a halt.  
"Dean?"  
"Now you can take the blindfold off, Sammy."  
The younger brother slowly did so, and his jaw dropped when he saw where he was. "Starbutts? A strip club? Dean, why the hell are we at a strip club? And why the hell did you blindfold me to bring me here?"  
"I thought it was fun."  
"The strip club part, or the blindfolding me part?"  
"Dude, come on." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?"  
"I thought you needed to let loose."  
"I need to let loose like I need a hole in the head."  
"Come on! Just have some fun! Em's gone so you can let out some of that sexual tension.." Dean pulled out his wallet and shoved a handful of ones and fives at his little brother.  
Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Dean was already walking inside.

Sam was almost positive the reasons Dean said he needed to be here, were the same reasons Dean needed to be here. The tension wasn't just between Sam and Emily. It was between Dean and Emily too. And apparently it had been happening for a lot longer than it had between Emily and Sam.


	3. 2. I’m sorry, you said what to your teacher?

"I’m sorry, you said what to your teacher?" Sam, trying to stifle a laugh, said.  
"I grabbed a lightbulb we were using in chemistry, threw it at Mr. Wright and told him to "Lighten up".  
"Holy shit, that's awesome." Dean was cracking up, "I wish you were in my chemistry class. Maybe then I would've passed that class. I had a Mr. Burnstine. "  
"That wasn't long before I ran away to Bobby's. So I didn't pass it either."  
Dean's face hardened, and he and Sam looked to the floor. "Em..." She would have been a sophomore then.  
"Hey, I didn't bring it up."  
"What other kind of stuff did you do?"


	4. 3. Am I dead?

There was blood everywhere. The sides of the buildings in the small alleys were in were painted with a thick coat of red. They literally painted the town red.  
"Where's Emily?" Dean's voice echoed through the stoney alley.  
"I don't know." Sam breathed and hoisted himself up. "Em?"

No answer.

"Emily?" Dean wiped vampire blood off of his face. It had been a blood bath. "Emily?" The urgency in his voice was more than evident.  
He kicked past a few of the vampires' headless bodies. "Em?"

"Oh my god!" Sam gasped, and fell to his knees beside a dumpster. "Emily!"  
Dean rushed to his little brother's side to see the limp girl laying on the ground, with huge puncture marks on her neck.  
"No.." Dean breathed, his breath caught in his throat and he looked up to see Sam crying.  
"We couldn't protect her.." Sam sobbed, and he grabbed her hand. He gasped again, "She's still alive!"

"You sure?" And Sam nodded, scooping her up into his arms.  
"We gotta get her outta here."  
"Nnnnggghhh."  
"Hey," Sam's voice turned soft as he heard her voice. "Hey, you're ok." He murmured, "Stay with me, ok?"  
"Mmmm, 'm I ded...?"  
Sam let out a small half chuckle, "No, Em. You're not dead. Just try to keep breathing..."  
"Nnggghh..."


	5. 4. Its always been you. You and always you. & 5. Stay with me.

The night had been quiet. The first quiet night in a long time.

Sam was off with Bobby, reading lore to help one of Bobby's buddies on a hunt.

Emily and Dean were planted on Bobby's couch, with a few beers and some popcorn, watching a movie that neither of them was too interested in. In fact, neither knew what the name of the movie was. Emily had her legs across Dean's lap, and so they sat enjoying each other's company.

There was no urgency for them whilst they didn't have a case. It was their short vacation, before running off again to go kill monsters and things that go "bump" in the night.

When Dean finished off his beer, he patted her legs, telling her that he was going to get up.  
"Want another one?"  
Emily stifled a yawn, "Nah, I'm good." She muttered, and curled up.  
"Suit yourself," He shrugged as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Dean looked over to see his younger brother emerging from Bobby's library.  
"Hey."  
"How was the research?"  
"Turned out to be pagan gods. Two of 'em. Agrona and Aeron. Who's name literally means carnage."  
"Awesome... Too bad it's across the pond, huh?"  
"Yeah, too bad." Sam rolled his eyes. "What've you guys been up to?"  
"Watchin' a movie," He pulled out a beer form the fridge, "Havin' a few beers."  
"Sounds fun."  
"It's the simple things in life, Sammy."  
"I'm gonna get some sleep. You guys should think about crashing too."  
"Noted. Night."

Dean slipped back into the living room to find the female hunter fast asleep. He let out a small chuckle, turned off the TV and grabbed a blanket from the nearby armchair, draping it over her. Before leaning in an whispering, "It's always been you. You and always you..." He murmured, and kissed her forehead.

Emily's eyes blinked open, and she stared right into Dean's.  
"I thought you were asleep."  
"I'm a light sleeper."  
"I didn't know just how light." He said, and pulled away from her, "I should let you sleep."  
Emily grabbed his hand, "Stay with me."

Dean was a bit shocked. "You sure?"  
"Never been more sure of anything in my life." She moved and gave him room to scoot in next to her and under the blanket. "You know, you're really cheesy."  
Dean opened his mouth to defend himself and his sweet actions.  
"You gotta admit, it was cheesy."  
"I don't think so."  
"It was cheesy."  
"Was not-"  
Emily quickly pressed her lips against Dean's, and pulled away shortly after. Leaving the older male stunned. "Like I said, cheesy." She said, curling up against his side.  
"Fine, I won't try and say anything romantic to you."  
"I didn't say that I didn't like it."  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep."  
"You too."


	6. 6. How about we put the gun down, and we talk about this?

"Em! Hey, hey, Em! It's the sickness, ok? It's just the sickness! It's not real, I promise!" Sam said, hands up, trying not to get shot by the female. "How about we put the gun down, and we talk about this?"  
"How do I know you aren't the hallucination?" Emily snapped, sweat dripping down her brow, completely terrified.  
"I don't know. What would prove to you that I'm real?"  
"I don't know!"  
Sam had an idea, "I want to prove I'm real, ok? But you gotta put the gun down."  
"Why should I? What if that thing comes after me?" The distorted shadow figure tried making it's way toward her.  
"Trust me. Please. It's not real. I am." Emily was shaking like a leaf as she did what she was told and put the gun down on the coffee table. Sam took a step toward her, and she took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Emily let him come close, and he slowly leaned in and kissed her. "This is real," He said into her lips. "I'm real."


	7. 7. I came here to kick ass and chew gum, and I’m all out of gum..

Emily and Sam stood close, shoulders touching. Well, her shoulder touched his arm. They were planning a raid on a vampire nest.  
"On three." Sam whispered, "One.. Two-"

"Three!" Dean appeared out of nowhere, and bust through the door with one kick.  
"Son of a bitch!" Sam hissed and the two followed in after him.  
"Alright, I came to kick ass and chew gum, and I'm all out of gum." He mused, as a handful of vampires headed their way.  
"You're an idiot!" Emily growled, swinging her machete and taking off a vamp head.  
"But you love me." Dean hummed, beheading another vampire.  
Emily growled again, "Don't push it."


	8. 8. Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.

"Dean. Dean, come on, wake up." Emily nudged his shoulder. "Come on."  
No response. Dean was a heavy sleeper whenever he actually got the chance to sleep.  
"Dean!"  
"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"Get up, we're leaving. Sam got us a case."  
He groaned. "Five more minutes."  
"You can sleep in the car."  
"Like hell I am. I'm not letting anyone else drive Baby." He grumbled, sitting up.  
"Well then, I guess you gotta get your ass up."  
"Fuck me." He grumbled.  
"In your dreams." She smirked, "Now hurry up and get ready to go."


	9. 9. Am I supposed to be impressed?

The gun range of the bunker was usually quiet. Unless one of the hunters were feeling rusty. Which wasn't often, and usually after an injury.

After Sam's run in with a demon that dislocated, fractured, sprained or whatever it did to him, Emily had been doing all (Sam would disagree) the work to find the older Winchester, who was mixed up somehow with demons after he was killed. Possibly possessed and being used as a meat suit for some weird kind of fantasy for Crowley.

Sam was still practicing shooting with his left hand, as his right, dominate hand was still in a sling.  
"Sam? Sam? You down here?" He heard the female hunter calling his name, right before a final shot from his pistol  
"Yeah. Down here." He called back.  
"Target practice?" She asked, brushing hair out of her face.  
He didn't want to admit he wasn't on the top of his game, but he nodded.  
"How'd you do, righty?"

"Let's see." He clicked the button to retrieve the paper target.  
Most were dead on, either in the head or chest. "Not bad."  
"Am I supposed to be impressed?"  
Sam smirked, snorted and shrugged.


	10. 10. Don’t tempt me.

It had been months since Sam jumped into the pit, and Dean and Emily were now living with Lisa Braeden.

Sam had made Dean promise to protect and take care of Emily with him locked in the cage.

One day, after a long day of construction work, Dean came home to two a mostly empty bottle of vodka sitting on the counter. His eyes went wide.

He knew Lisa was on a business trip, and she and Dean were the only two in the house who would drink. "Ben!?" Dean called, as the boy was old enough to consider drinking. Hell, Dean was his age when he drank for the first time.

"Not 'ome." It was Emily. She was sprawled over the couch.  
"Damn Em, what are you doing?"  
"Drinkin'."  
"I thought you were going on two years sober."  
"I gave up."

Dean sighed and moved her legs so he could sit down next to her.  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
"Don't be a smart ass. "

She snorted, "You love my ass."  
Dean rolled his eyes, as she, sloppily, sat up.

"Don't tempt me." He joked.  
But something shifted in Emily's eyes. Something from sadness, to... Was it a fiery lust?

"Why? D'ya like it?"  
"Em..." He knew she was trying to flirt. He'd loved her for years. But now? He was in a relationship with Lisa. He couldn't do this... Could he?

"You're drunk."  
"I love you..." She murmured.  
He blinked. "Emily..."

And she shoved her lips against his. He grunted, and she took the oppertunity to shove her tongue in his mouth.  
"Som'ovbish, Em!" He grunted into the kiss. Then he took over. Grabbing her arms, and shoving her down on the couch, pinning her down, growling.

Emily broke the kiss to take a breath, and to shimmy out of her shirt.  
Dean had waited for this day for years. He looked down at her, and licked his lips.

"Take me."  
"Oh, I intend to."


	11. 11. Is that mine?

With Castiel recovering in the bunker, and the three hunters coming and going with hunts. The bunker was a mess.

Cass was out of sorts when he went looking for his iconic trench coat. Out of sorts from not having it, and not being well.

"Sam? Dean? Emily?" The gruff voiced angel called.

He wandered throughout the bunker, and wound up in the garage.

He heard Emily and Sam's voices, and giggling.  
"Sam?... Emily?"

"Cass!" They both gasped, and they started shuffling around in the back seat of the impala.  
"What are you even doing down here?" Emily panted, and he saw something tan covering the two of them up as he stepped closer.

"Is that mine?"

The two hadn't even realized what they had laid down to cover the seats, so Dean didn't know they were messing around in the back seat of his precious Baby.  
"Oh shit. Sorry, Cass." Sam said. "Uh, can you give us a few minutes? And we'll wash it.... Promise." Sam blushed.


	12. 12. I can’t do this anymore.

"What the hell is goin' on with the water?" Bobby grumbled. "Dean? 'will ya check the bathroom upstairs?"  
Dean looked up from a beer and the laptop. "Hm? Yeah sure." Dean was always Mr. Fix-It.

He carried himself up the stairs, and as he hit the landing, he saw a red fluid creeping out of the bathroom door.  
He quickly tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He took a step back, and hurriedly kicked the door down.

The red water flowed at his feet, as he looked up to see the source.

In the tub, the woman he loved, limp. Her wrists were slashed, with a knife on the bloodied sink counter and there was a bottle of pills, which she'd probably conned some doctor into giving her, empty on the floor.

Suicide.

"Emily?" Dean whispered, he was frozen.  
It took him minutes before he turned off the water.

He knelt down next to the tub and pulled the woman into his arms, as he felt tears leak down his face.

Dean buried his face into her neck, and let his tears flow.

But.

He felt a pulse.

"Emily!" He gasped, and immediately prayed for Castiel.  
"Cass, please... Em needs help... God, come on Cass. I don't ask for much." He sobbed.

The angel appeared next to him. A slightly concerned look on his face. "What happened?"  
"She... It's a long story, Cass." He knew the angel probably wouldn't understand. "Can you help her?" Castiel nodded, and put two fingers on her forehead, making the slashes on her wrists disappear.

Emily gave a small gasp, and looked up to see Dean holding her. "...Dean?"  
He wanted to slap her. "Why would you leave me like that?" She looked away. "Answer me, dammit."

"I can't do this anymore..."


	13. 13. Go to hell. - Already been there, but thanks for the invite.

"Ngghhh...." Emily squeezed her eyes shut, "Wha...?" She slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I...?"  
"Aww, she's awake."  
"Sam...? Dean...?"  
"Nope." Her eyes finally focused on who was in front of her. "But if you could tell us where they are, that'd be just great." She saw black eyes flash before her.  
"Demon..." She grumbled, and looked around to realize she was bound to a chair. "Predictable."

"Oh, I don't know about that." The demon pulled out a 6 inch blade, and let their finger run down it.  
"Lemme guess... You're going to torture me until I tell you where the boys are... Like I said predictable.." She got slapped.

"No, see. We're going to find them. And then they can join you as I rip the flesh from your bones."  
"More threats, blah blah blah..." She would have waved the demon off, if she had the ability to move her hand. "Like you can do anything to me.... You know the Winchesters are the most deadly thing in the world. They'll turn you into a charred little pile of ash."

"They haven't met me."  
"Like they'd waste the time."  
And the demon dragged the blade down her arm, making her cry out and then clench her teeth in pain. "Son of a bitch!"

"See? I just hurt you and... No Winchesters." They smirked. "They don't care about you, and they aren't coming for you."  
"Go to Hell." She snarled.  
"Already been there, but thanks for the invite." The demon sneered.

There was faint screaming from outside the doors. And the demon froze.  
"The Winchesters are here..."


	14. 14. Look at me.

"How dare you!" Emily snapped, fuming and turning away from Dean.

"Oh come on, Em, don't be like that."  
"You were totally flirting with her!"  
"Em, if I was, I can't help it." Dean tried to take her hand, but she pulled away from him.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" She growled, "I know you wanted more from her."

"Em, hey, Em!" He tried to get her attention. "Em, I don't want anything from any other woman, ok?" Dean managed to grab her hand, no matter how hard she tried to pull away, tears rolling down her face. "Em, look at me." He said softly and brushed away her tears, "I love you, and I want to be with you. No one else."


	15. 15. Where did you get that?

Emily hummed, dancing around as she cleaned Bobby's house (As she was really the only one that did so.).  
"What are you doing?" Sam laughed, sitting down on the couch with a beer and a photo album.

"Cleaning. Something you guys should learn how to do." She had her back to him and was dusting in between the many books and the shelves they laid on. "Especially this time of year. I mean, my god, my allergies are killing me."  
"Aw, poor baby."  
"Shut up." She looked back. "What's that?"  
"Photo album."  
"Is that MY photo album?" Emily was a bit flabbergasted. She hid it. It was her parent's album.

"Is it?"  
"Where did you get that?"  
"I think Dean had it... I honestly thought it was Bobby's." He popped off the cap of the beer, and took a swig. "Wanna look at it with me?"  
Emily paused. "Not really." And she turned back around, her dancing slowed, but she still hummed to herself.


	16. 16. Here, take my hand. Everything is going to be fine. Just hold onto me and keep moving.

Saving victims was never easy, but it was the best and most successful part when they got an innocent civilian away from a monster.

Right now, they were working on saving a little girl from a coven of vampires.  
She was being groomed for them to feed off of. It was disgusting.  
Luckily she hadn't been changed, and hadn't been fed off of yet.  
She was 9.

Once the three had killed off the coven, Emily stepped down to the little gated in area where the vampires were holding the human cattle.  
"Hi sweetie. My name's Emily. I'm gonna get you out of here, ok?"  
The small girl nodded.  
Emily busted the lock off of the cage.

"Here, take my hand. Everything is going to be fine. Just hold onto me and keep moving." She didn't want the little girl to see the mess of headless vampires.


	17. 17. You don’t need to protect me.

With Lilith and Ruby dead, Lucifer freed from the cage and the apocalypse started, the hunters were all on edge.

Dean hadn't let Emily out of his site after she'd been killed by Ruby just a week or so before. Emily took notice right away. And she didn't like it at all. Especially now that her and Sam's relationship had dissolved. Her relationship with the Winchesters was truly strained. And Dean blamed himself for her getting hurt, which he assumed she blamed him for too.

Sometimes he'd hover, standing over her shoulder, even if she was just reading a book, or watching tv.

But one day, she'd finally had it when he refused to let her hunt with them. And this was a big one. One of the four horsemen. She just had to help.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm going!"  
"No way. You're staying here."  
"Dean, this is Pestilence. Number three out of four. I'm coming with you. You can't keep me from hunting these things."  
"Yes I can. And I'm going to."

Emily was fuming. Then her face changed. And Dean knew she was plotting.  
"And if I have to have Bobby tie you down or lock you in the panic room, I'm gonna."  
She smacked him. Hard.

Dean rubbed his now, possibly swollen, cheek. "I'm just trying to protect you."  
"You don't need to protect me." She snapped, and turned. "I'm going. End of discussion."


	18. 18. I had a nightmare about you, and I just needed to make sure you were okay.

Dean bolted upright, right out of his sleep.  
He was breathing hard, and shook the woman next to him awake. "Em?"

"Nnngh? Yeah, Dean? What's wrong?" She was groggy, and sat up. The Winchester wrapped his arms around her. "Dean?"  
"I had a nightmare about you, and I just needed to make sure you were okay." He whispered. "Amara sucked your soul and-"  
"It's ok, Dean. I'm fine. I have my soul. And you have yours. We're ok." She pulled back from his embrace, and caressed his cheek.  
"I love you." He murmured.  
"I love you too. Amara isn't going to get us. The Darkness isn't going to win."


	19. 19. I told you not to fall in love with me.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." Dean said, "I'm poison."  
"You're not poison." Emily whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. "You're perfect."  
"Everyone I love dies."  
"I'm still alive." She said softly, "And that's not you're fault. You've saved so many people."  
"It doesn't compare to the people I've lost."  
"I don't want to lose this with you. Just don't go." She buried her face against his strong chest.  
"I don't have a choice." He tilted her head up, and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm sorry."


	20. 20. You know it’s okay to cry, right?

Dean had been dead for a month or so now.  
Emily hadn't missed a beat. And as soon as his body went missing she delved right in on the case.

The way she worked, Sam knew wasn't healthy. She wasn't grieving. She wasn't processing it.

And one night, she had been up for two days straight trying to summon demons, or talking to witnesses, she ran baby into a ditch and almost smashed her into a tree. "Ok, we need to talk." Sam breathed, making sure he was still in-fact breathing.

They got out of the car to assess the damage. "We really need to talk." When he saw one of the tires deflating.  
"Look, it was an accident, I thought I saw a deer."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"No. Are you?"  
"Are you high?"  
She let out a dry laugh.

"Look, I know you miss Dean but-"  
"This has nothing to do with Dean."  
"It has everything to do with Dean," Sam exclaimed, exasperated.

"Even if it did-"  
"And it does."  
"There's nothing we can do until we get this case done. So you'll have to deal with it."  
"No, Em. You have to deal with it. Dean's gone."  
"I know."  
"Do you?" Emily scowled at him. "Look, you're not processing this. I haven't even seen you grieve."  
"I'm grieving in my own way."  
"By killing us both?"

"It was an accident!"  
"You haven't slept in days and you're not eating."  
"So you want me drinking and killing myself instead of working on a case?"  
"You're not listening to me."  
"No, I heard you."  
"You need to grieve. Dean's gone."  
She was grinding her teeth. He knew she was trying hard to not break down.  
"You know it’s okay to cry, right?"  
"Dean wouldn't want me crying." She wiped the forming tears away.  
"Dean wouldn't know what was good for him if it came up and bit him in the ass."


End file.
